


A Sinful Alternative

by KoroGunso8



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, Cheating, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Insanity, Janitor being a fuckboy, Jester and Mafioso Suffering together, Jester being sad, M/M, Mafioso being insane, Murder, Notice me intoxicated-senpai, Parties, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoroGunso8/pseuds/KoroGunso8
Summary: An Alternative ending to an Uncanny Infatuation that will rough be 3-5 more chapters. When you read this Disregard Chapter 5 for this to make more sense.





	1. The Janitor's Lust and the Mafioso's Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Please when you read this realize that Quinn has planned to poison the mafia but instead of putting the posion in he just serves the Coffee regularly and delays the operation.

The janitor and mafioso walk briskly toward the veteran’s house in silence. The Janitor was very annoyed by the mafioso’s happy return, he was sure that the godfather’s threats would be enough to end him. He was going to have to try even harder if he ever wants to win his father back from this loon.

“So...You came back?” He asks unenthusiastically. “I guess the mafia’s little puppy is stronger than I thought.” He chuckles as he pokes him harshly in the middle of his shoulder blades with his broom.

The mafioso grimaces in pain but keeps his smile, “Well...I guess so.” He stops for a moment and places his hands on both the janitor’s shoulder, “I am sorry about abandoning and insulting you…Please forgive me” He looks down apologetically.

The janitor scoffs and shrugs off his hands, “Well you should be, asshole, It took me all night to clean your mess.” He pushes the mafioso in the chest, “Spare me the apologies. I don’t wanna hear them right now you, submissive brat.” The mafioso nods and mutters another apology as they arrive at the vet’s house. He motions for the janitor to stay there as he disappears into the veteran’s house. 

After a couple of minutes, the mafioso motion’s for the janitor to come back into the house. The janitor, to his surprise, didn’t have much to clean because of the mafioso’s quick and clean execution. 

The mafioso smiles at him, “I made sure to be careful so you wouldn’t have much to clean.” 

The janitor glares back at the mafioso in response, “Whatever, I am still furious about two night’s ago and kissing up to me like a little bitch wouldn’t persuade me either.”

The mafioso looks down at the veteran’s dead body in same, “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean t-”

“I said shut the fuck up.” interrupts the janitor in annoyance. “I don't even wanna hear you speak.” He picks up his mop and starts to clean the blood.

“Please...what did I do to make you hate me so much?” he asks sorrowfully, the janitors was always a brother to him and having him speak to him like this hurt.

The Janitor throws down his broom, “Do you really want know? Do I really even need to tell you?” he glares intensely at the mafioso. 

The mafioso nods, “Please I just wanted to be close to you and talk but you have always pushed me away.” He whines and the janitor shakes his head.

“Of course, of fucking course. Innocent little Quinn doesn't even know what he fucking did.” The janitor scoffs. “I know you aren’t innocent kid. My father might believe it but I am sure as hell ain’t buying it.” The Janitor “Just look at all the things you have done to steal my father and position away from me. You never deserved to be the mafioso!” He screams as he finally loses his shit.

The mafioso is taken back, “Fredrick….I never meant to do anything like that.”

The janitor just grows more furious, “You will never call me by my name again!” He orders to the mafioso. “I don’t want to hear it come out your little bitch mouth. All I should ever hear is either ‘yes sir’, ‘no sir’ and ‘Please forgive me.’ Say anything else and you will be punished.” he clenches his fist and send the mafios a hate filled smile, more than satisfied with all the power he had over him. “Never overstep your boundaries. You are my pet, and you will follow orders like a good boy.”

“B-but I-” The mafioso stops when the janitor slaps him hard across the face. He stumbles back and holds his cheek in shock. “W-what was-” he is interrupted as he is slapped again, the hit causing his fedora to fall pathetically to the ground. with tears in his eyes, he finally goes silent, to the janitor’s pleasure.

The janitor relishes in the all the power he had of the mafioso, “Now on you knees, and silently beg me to forgive you.” He couldn’t help but laugh sadistically when the mafioso actually obeyed. “You are such a submissive brat,” he taunts as he places his foot on the back of the mafioso's head to keep him in the humiliating position. “The nice thing about not being the mafioso is that I don’t have to have my relationships policed by my father.” The mafioso couldn’t believe he was taunting and degrading him like this again. He didn’t mean to take away his position, he decides to allow that janitor to take his emotions out on him. Maybe then he could forgive him for what he has done. “You know what that means, don't you? I going to get engaged to a sweet little jester sometime tomorrow. Perhaps you will lend me your ring since you can’t put it to good use.” He laughs wickedly as he grinds the mafioso's face into the wooden floor with his foot. 

The mafioso groans in pain and humiliation as his face forcefully grinded against the floor.

“Sir...please...Forgive me. That was my mother’s ring...Please, don’t take it away from me. It’s all I have left of her.” he sobs pathetically but his begging just makes the janitor grind his face into the floor more ruthlessly.

“What the hell did I say? You are an obedient little bitch, and I don’t remember telling my little bitch to speak.” The janitor grins sadistically, enjoy his revenge after 5 years of being humiliated by this submissive little brat. “You are so disgusting, I bet you even enjoying this special attention from me and my father.” The mafioso shakes as tears pour down his face, the janitor degrading him in both physical and psychological ways was breaking him.

“You have always been such a little slut especially for my father.” The janitor cringes in disgust, “You practically get a boner whenever he walks into the room. Like seriously kid, what is wrong with you he is actually over twice your age.” The janitor adds more pressure to his head as he taunts, “You are so disgusting.”

“No! It’s not like that! I just really like being with him! He is like a father to me!” the janitor grabs the mafioso by the hair at the mention of his dad.

“You listen here, I don’t know what twisted little world you live in but me father will never love you as much as he loves me. You are just an obedient sucker that he keeps close because you will literally do anything he says.” the janitor drops the mafioso back onto the ground but he makes sure catch himself with his hands. 

“S-sorry...I am so sorry for being so submissive. I-i only act this way because you guys are all I have! Please don’t abandon me!” The mafioso begs and sobs uncontrollably as he finally breaks down. The janitor just continues to grin his face into the floor with a sadistic grin on his face. Both of them had snapped leaving them both mentally unstable and just utterly insane. Them screaming and degrading each other was not mending their relationship, and it definitely not helping their mental health. 

The janitor smiles as he thinks up something wicked, “Actually, I Know a better way to force you even further in submission.” He lifts the mafioso up and pins him against the wall. “I am not sure if you will be into this but...You'll behave for me right?” 

Quinn gives him a confused look baffled and terrified by the hungry look Frederick gives him. He stops crying and waits in grim anticipation. He prays that he just doesn't hit him again.

All of Quinn's suspicions are forgotten as the janitor crashes his lips into his. The janitor smirks into the kiss as he easily dominates the mafioso’s mouth. He bites his bottom lip and the mafioso squeaks in response when he pulls away. 

“W-what are you doing?” Quinn asks with wide eyes and a mad blush on his cheeks. The janitor squeezes the mafioso wrist in response. 

“I'm sure it's pretty Damn obvious, but I guess you are just an innocent little baby.” The janitor taunts as he slips off he mafiosos jacket and unbuttons his dress shirt.

“Wait...are you? But...Frederick...I-i don't real-” The mafioso gaps then moans as Frederick sinks his teeth into the sensitive skin on his collar bone. 

The janitor digs his blunt nails into the mafioso wrist, and he groans at the mix of pain and pleasure. Although all the janitor has done is leave purple and red hickeys on the the mafioso neck, he is already moaning like a girl.

Growing impatient, the janitor palms mafiosos erection in order to speed things up and Quinn gasps and moans in response, begging for more.

“Freddy! I-” the janitor slaps him across the face and the mafioso winces.

“It is Frederick or sir. Get it right.” He mutters a girly through grit teeth as he removes the mafioso’s pants and underwear. “Just because we are doing this doesn't mean I like you. It's just easier to degrade your sorry ass if I turn you over and fuck you like the bitch you are.”

“Yes, sir...please forgive me.” He mutters as tears well in his eyes and then shivers at the sudden coldness that hit his legs. The janitor drops him on to the ground and then sits down on his legs.

“Like hell I'll ever forgive you.” He scoffs and continues, “Now suck if you don't want this to hurt.” the janitor roughly shoves his fingers into the mafioso mouth. Quinn surprised and disgusted obeys anyway and coats the fingers with his slick saliva. He really didn't like having the janitors fingers in his mouth, it was unsanitary. He quivers as he feels the janitors nails scrape across his tongue, his body too hot and sensitive for him to handle. Quinn has no clue what the janitor is going to do with him, but he was sure it was something sexual. It terrified him as this would be his first time and he wasn't sure if he was ready yet. His thoughts are interrupted by the janitor spreading his legs apart and shoving his fingers into his entrance.

“Sir…that…argh..” The mafioso groans in discomfort as his entrance is abused by the janitor’s skinny digits.

“Shh...it going to hurt a lot more later on so quit your whining you pathetic mutt.” The janitor mutters aggressively as he adds another finger. The janitor smirks as the mafioso’s vocalized discomfort turns into pleasure. His body, with a mind of its own, begins to rut against the janitors fingers just to make that pleasure hit.

“Y-yes! Ugh…” The mafioso whines as the janitor removes his fingers and pulls down his striped jumpsuit and chocolate ice cream patterned boxers to set his own erection free. The mafioso lets out a slight chuckle at the boxers and receives a glare from the janitor.

“S-shut up! I-Ice cream is a hella good snack you, asshole!” He defends as he lines himself with the mafioso stretched hole. “This is gonna hurt a lot, but you are just gonna deal with like a good boy, alright?” He grins sadistically as he snaps his hips forward and the mafioso's back immediately arches at the sudden intrusion and agony. 

“N-no! T-take It out!” Tears well up in the mafioso's eyes as he feels like he is being ripped apart, a feeling completely foreign to him. He lets out a scream, his arousal slightly going limp at the intense pain.

The janitor once full inside the mafioso gives him a moment to adjust. He wanted to hurt the mafioso, he just loves to see him in pain, but he didn't want to break him just yet. Why would he want to break his toy before he sees what all it does first?

The janitor slaps his again, “I told you to shut your fucking mouth!” The mafioso winces as tears spill from his eyes, he bites his lip, enough to draw blood, to keep himself quiet. The janitor sighs, “If you're too loud we’ll get caught, so stay quiet okay.” He adopts a softer tone as he maneuvers into a slow steady pace.

The mafioso nods and cringes in pain as he starts to move, so far, this isn't very pleasurable for him. He felt sick as the janitor grabs hold of his hips and abuses them with his nails. He groans as the janitor hits a spot that causes his vision to go white for a moment. 

The janitor smirks, “I told you it would get better. See what happens when you listen to your superiors?” He leans down to bite on his collar bone, and the mafioso moans at the pleasure of being abused so roughly. The janitor suddenly pulls out, and the mafioso whines at the loss pressure. He squeaks as the janitor turns him over and slams his face into the floor, so he could fuck him face down. At this point, he was certain he had a nosebleed.

“However this part...might be a little painful.” The mafioso whimpers and then let's out a muffled scream as the janitor plunges in and out of him relentlessly. The janitor continues to grind his face into the floor. He couldn't help it, the more Quinn screamed, the more it aroused him. “By a little… I meant a lot.” The janitor laughs cruelly, and the mafioso digs his nails into the wood floor in an attempt to place his mind elsewhere.

“S-sir! S-slower! P-please!” The mafioso whines desperately, yet the janitor that fast pace that made his head spin as he moans quietly. 

“I see you are starting to enjoy your punishment. I take it you enjoy being fucked like the dog you are?” The janitor taunts as he uses both his hands to get a grip on the mafioso's hips in order to go at an even faster pace. He was very much enjoying Quinn's pleasured moans but to him his screams were a tad nicer sounding. He thinks that next time he wants to see his face to perhaps add to the experience.

The mafioso whimpers at the verbal and physical abuse. He thought something like this was supposed to be more gentle and loving. He never expected so much pain. The janitor digs his nails harder into the bruises that were already forming in the mafioso hips. 

“Answer me you stupid mutt.” The janitor yells through grit teeth. It takes a while for Quinn to recognize the janitor’s words through all the pain and dizzying pleasure. He feels like he is gonna pass out.

“Y-yes!” He moans as he felt himself getting closer to his breaking point. Tears and drool roll down his face as he grows more desperate.

“Louder! Say it louder! Say it and be the thirsty slut you really are!” The janitor shouts with a wide, sadisticp grin on his face. The mafioso obeys as he is overtaken by all the pleasure he is feeling.

“Y-yes Frederick sir! I-i I love it!” He sobs brokenly as he finally orgasms. He feels the janitors sickening release not too soon after. He eventually comes down from his high and overwhelmed by the intense pleasure and pain, Quinn passes out.

The janitor pulls out and groggily reaches for his cleaning supplies. The janitor groans as he notices the mess.

“Ugh...Now I have to clean this and that army fuckboy’s blood up too. You assholes really ought to learn to clean up your own cum and gore.” The janitor complains as he cleans himself off and slips back into his ice cream underwear and striped jumpsuit.

He stands up and yawns, the sex tired him out a bit but he still has a job to do, sadly. He grabs his mop and moves the bucket full of clean water closer to the mess.

The janitor wipers the mafioso's blood from his nails and demands, “Alright kid, time to move so I can clean up. Shoo and sit in the corner like a good boy, alright.” The mafioso doesn't budge, and the janitor leans on his left leg and puts his hand on his hip as he holds onto the mop with the other. “Hey. I know you are coming down from the pleasure of having your cherry popped, but you really need to move, like right now.” The janitor groans impatiently as he recievs no response.

The janitor walks over to his limp body and pokes him with his mop.

“Hey! I am not staying up all night to clean up your mess again so move your stupid ass out the way!” He growls furiously and grabs the mafioso up by his hair. 

“Mother Fucker you know better to ignore me! Just wait till I tel-” the janitor stops as he sees the mafioso's Tear stained face. His anger is replaced by fear as he comes to the gruesome conclusion that he may have killed him.

“H-hey...Kid… You aren't dead right?” He asks and earns no response.

“Seriously. Answer me.” Once again he receives nothing but silence.

Freddy sniffles, “Quinn...please. Wake up. We just got started so don't just die on me...Please?” He glares at him as tears well up in his eyes. He wipes them away as he checks his pulse which confirms that he was very much alive. “Thank fucking God.” He sighs in relief as he goes on to clean the mafioso and puts his clothes back onto him. 

He pulls him gently to a clean corner of the house and sits him so he could be comfortable. He fixes the mafioso curly locks and kisses him with a tender love and care he would never show to anyone, not even his father. 

As he cleans, He reminds himself to be more gentle next time because he felt guilty about going overboard and causing him so much agony. It was true that he hated Quinn and still hate him, but now he's developed a sick love for the innocent man. He started to find himself growing jealous of the way he looked at his father and that investigator slut. He despises the way he obeys them and just everyone for that matter. He thinks those big eyes and that innocent smile should be directed at him, not the old fart he calls his father or anyone else.

After over 30 minutes of cleaning, he finally finishes. He makes a note to next time to fuck at his house or something because cum was very hard to clean of the floor especially when it was mixed in with blood. He also wants to be able to cuddle with his new...boyfriend. He frowns as he looks over at the mafioso’s unconscious body and then realizes his predicament.

How the fucking hell is he supposed to get him home?


	2. The Janitor's Treatment of His Two Innocent Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janitor Starts some shit, really bad shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for I have sinned.

As the Janitor sits through the town meeting, he tries his best to hold in his anger. He is completely and utterly pissed off at the fact the mafioso wasn't at the meeting. What the fuck was his issusu? He should not just skip meetings and worry him like this. He couldn't help his annoyed grimace as he watches the town argue amongst themselves.

“Hello!” Whispers the jester happily as they scoot closer to janitor. “Why the mad face, Freddy?” They tilt their head cutely.

The janitor jolts at the voices, and his heart drops when he realizes who it is. He turns to them and smiles, “A-ah it's nothing. Just watching the idiots being idiots.” He replies coolly.

“Hmmm?” The jester says suspiciously as they give them a mischievous look. “Alrighty Freddy, but I was wondering can I come over today? For chocolate ice cream cuddles!” They grin excitedly, the excessive clown makeup on their face making the smile even more beautiful. The janitor, realizing the way that sounded, prays that the blackmailer does not take that the wrong way.

“Oh...No I have stuff…” He stops his excuse when the jester sniffles.

“W-why not! D-do you not love me? Did I do something wrong?” They whine with tears in their eyes, and the janitor feels the crushing guilt. How the hell were they supposed to tell them they cheated and they are breaking up with them? 

The janitor sighs, “I...well it's because…” The meeting ends and it leaves him alone with the jester. It will be easier to tell them now without the blackmailer or spy eavesdropping. The jester stares at them with sad puppy dog eyes. Never mind this is a still harder for him.

“Pierrot, I...I'm sorry.” Frederick pulls them into a hug. “I did something...unforgivable.” He mutters sadly. Pierrot is the only person Frederick is nice around. To everyone else he uses his assholery to cover up weakness, but he didn't have to around Pierrot, and that is why this is hurting him so much.

“I-it okay. I forgive you.” Pierrot quickly returns the hug, to Freddy's surprise.

“But...I cheated on you…and I… Aren't you gonna leave me?” He feels so horrible for hurting them like this.

“I don't care!” They squeeze the janitor more tightly, “I love you and I don't care what happens as long as we stay together!” They scream with tears in their eyes and the janitor’s heart just melts. He removes the jester’s hat and strokes their hair.

“Okay…” He isn't going to break up with them, he couldn't. They have been together before he even met the mafioso, and he can not stand to see them cry. “How about you wait at my house? I have to go check on a friend, okay?” He says gently as he kisses their forehead. The jester nods happily and skips to his house. The janitor sighs, he is going to have to keep the jester and mafioso separate because if either one of them found out about each other, he would be in deep shit.

 

The janitor walks over to the mafioso’s house and knocks on his door. He is going to rip his head off for not being at the meeting and then force his headless body to attend the next one. The janitor’s fantasy are interrupted as it suddenly starts to rain, the janitor knocks again to get the mafioso to hurry the fuck up. He waits for 3 minutes and he receives no answer. Maybe the lazy fuck was still sleeping. Such a worthless bastard, he is going to kill him for this.

“Hey! Quinn! Come out here right now!” He shouts as he pounds impatiently on the door. 

He waits “patiently” for 10 minutes but finally loses it as it begins to storm. He stomps through puddles, getting his sneakers soaked, as he gets close to the tree that is next to the mafioso's window. He groans in annoyance, the mafioso will die for putting him through this shit when he was trying to be a nice boyfriend and check on him. He will teach him to never take his kindness for granted.

After he struggles up the tree, he finally reaches the window. He sees the mafioso sleeping in his bed, and how cute it is when his dark hair pokes from underneath the covers. Although he found that cute, he reminds himself of what a little shit the mafioso was being and he angrily pounds in the window.

The truth is that Quinn could hear everything the Janitor was saying because he was wide awake. After the Janitor had brought him home, he laid there the rest of the night wondering what the hell even happened. He was pretty horrified by last night and he skipped the town meeting, in order to calm himself down, however, he was still very shaken up. He didn’t know the Janitor felt that way about him, and he didn’t know if he returned the feelings. He still is in pain from last night and all this pessimistic thinking is giving him a splitting headache. Quinn groans and just prays that the Janitor will go away.

The Janitor pounds aggressively on the mafioso’s window, “Wake the fuck up, Quinn! I know you hear me!” The mafioso’s little bitch behavior was really pissing him off. “It’s storming out here! Let me in, now!” The Janitor scoffs as the mafioso finally slips lazily out of bed and opens the window to let him in. 

Frederick climbs in and shivers from the cold as he in completely drenched in rain. “Y-you M-mother F-fucker…” He stutters as he violently shoves the mafioso out of his way, “I-i am T-taking a hot shower.” his wet feet slap the wood floor as he walks over to the mafioso’s bathroom.

“Sorry…” The mafioso responds as he places a hand over his chest, his voice nearly a whisper. “Do you need new clothes?” 

“I-i don’t n-need shit from you! When I-i am d-done I am b-beating your stupid ass!” he screams before he slams the bathroom door closed. 

Quinn grimaces in shame at Freddy’s tone and sits back on his bed as he waits for his tormentor to finish his shower. He knew he should never disobey the godfather or his son, but if he tries to have sex with him again he is kicking him out. The way he relentlessly beat him down during sex is still engraved into his mind, and he doesn’t want to go through it again. He just hopes Frederick is in a good mood to listen. He prays he will listen.

Not too long after the mafioso finishes his thoughts, Frederick steps out of the shower with only his boxers on. He walks over and after wrapping himself in the mafioso’s sheets, he sits next to him on the bed and faces him to give him a deadly glare.

“Okay, first things first,” The janitor says relativity calmly. “Why weren’t you at the meeting, why did you leave me outside, and most importantly are you fucking retarded?” He demands angrily but instead of responding, the mafioso grimaces as he is cut by the sharp edges of his words.

“I...I wasn’t feeling well so I stayed home…and...please...don’t call me that.” He mutters as he looks down at his hands.

“I call you whatever the hell I want, slut.” He grumbles with a ghost of a smirk on his face. “Now, you are gonna stop being a little bitch and look me in the eyes to tell me what the fuck possessed you to leave me outside in the pouring rain!” Quinn hesitates and whines once his   
looks up to meet the janitor’s emerald eyes furiously glaring at him.

“I...I wanted to be by myself. I was hoping you’d go away because I was thinking about last night…” 

“Last...Night?” The janitor immediately feels guilty. “What about last night?” He ask calming down slightly which allows for the mafioso to speak more comfortably.

“The stuff that happened on the mission…” he mutters glancing nervously at his hands then back to the janitor.

“Well if is about all the shit I said, just to let you know, I was just really pissed off okay!” The Janitor interrupts, his guilt was already growing to much for him to handle so he jumped quickly to defend himself. “And If it’s about the se-”

“Why won't you listen to me!” The mafioso shouts, surprising the janitor. Quinn, after realizing that he interrupted Frederick while he was furious, bites his lip and braces himself for a slap. The effort was futile as the slap never came.

“Hey.” mutters the janitor, “Look at me.” The mafioso slowly turns to face with wide eyes as he lets loose a wave of apologies from his mouth.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, sir! Frederick! Please, forgive m-” The janitor cuts off the mafioso’s desperate begging with a passionate kiss. The tender kiss is supposed to calm Quinn but when the janitor opens his eyes as his hands wander down the mafioso’s stomach he notices his face tearful face. Tears are rapidly streaming down his pale face as he stares with fearful eyes and blood is leaking down his bitten lips. 

The janitor quickly pulls away and wipes away the trail of saliva that still connected them.

“Wha?” questions the janitor in utter disbelief. The mafioso shakes violently as he hugs himself and looks away. Being very worried by this, the janitor places a hand on the mafioso’s small shoulder.

“N-no! P-please...I-i can't...I-i can’t do that again…” quinn sobs out as he shrugs the janitors hand away. The janitor continues to stare in disbelief. Was this really happening? Was he really that rough last night? This is not good, not good at all. He can’t accept this.

“Hey. Can’t do what?” he replied unable to muster any emotion except for confusion and slight disappointment as he wanted so badly to repeat last nights fuck-fest.

“T-that pain...I can’t handle that pain...it’s too much, I-i’l break!” Quinn sobs and then he yelps as he feel the Janitor wrapping his arms around his waist and putting his chin on his shoulder. He cringes as he feels the arousal poking his lower back.

“Don’t worry, Quinn.” The janitor whispers, “It won’t hurt as much this time, but it will if you make me angry.” He kisses the mafioso’s cheek softly as his guilt melts away, replaced by a lust for the slightly taller man’s skinny body. 

“B-but… I-i...W-what if you are lying...” The mafioso mutters as the janitor turns him around and he kisses away his tears. “I-i...just don’t want it to hurt...please!” begs the mafioso as he tries to calm himself down.

The janitor tries his best to keep a gentle tone and not curse the mafioso out for calling him a liar. “If you don’t want this just say, no.” he stops kissing him and stares at the mafioso’s wide eyes, bright emerald green clashing with a soulless black.

Quinn’s face grows hot as he mutters, “Just...not… Don’t hurt me, sir.” The janitor gets up then sits on the mafioso’s thighs.

“Good boy.” He smirks and practically attacks the mafioso, carefully sucking and leaving hickeys all over his neck.

The mafioso gasps as his back hits the bed and the janitor rapidly strips off his red and black polkadotted pajamas.

“Polka-dots? Really?” he pauses to give him a questioning look and the mafioso glares at him.

“Your chocolate ice cream patterned boxers aren’t very tasteful either.” He glares but cringes when the janitor knees his arousal in response.

The janitor crashes his lips into his as he begins to stroke him, and the mafioso can’t help but moan into the kiss. Once the janitor decides he was aroused enough, he pulls away and quickly sticks his fingers into the mafioso’s mouth. As the mafioso coats the fingers with slick saliva, the janitor removes his underwear and he shivers at the sudden draft.

After being coated enough, the janitor removes his fingers from his mouth and inserts them into the mafioso’s tight hole. Quinn squeaks at the sudden intrusion, but Frederick quickly captures his swollen lips in another passionate kiss. The mafioso could practically taste the janitor's lust as he completely dominates his mouth.

He slowly adds more fingers to open up his opening to lessen the pain as much as possible. Freddy is worried that if he is too rough, the mafioso would never want to have sex with him again. He wouldn’t be to deal with something like that since he could never touch the jester this aggressively,in fact, he couldn't touch anyone his aggressively. That also reminds him of how the hell he is gonna keep this all a secret? He can’t tell the mafia about his affair with the mafioso and he can’t let Quinn and Pierrot know about each other. Because if they found out about each other, that would be absolute hell. He is sure that the mafioso would either kill him or pierrot, hell Quinn might even go on a spree and murder everyone. He saw the poison stolen from the doctor’s office on his nightstand so he is sure he’s planning some sick shit. Some sick shit he doesn’t want himself or Pierrot involved in, Quinn is definitely a force to be reckoned with.

The Janitor shakes off the unpleasant thoughts to instead focus on the mafioso’s pleasured moans and fingers that are desperately threading through and tugging on his curly dark hair. Submissive moans, a red face, and glossy eyes that begged him to hurry and just take him already. 

Once the mafioso is stretched enough, Frederick removes his own boxers and lines himself up with his stretched hole. Quinn squeaks and then moans loudly as he feels the hard heat finally press into him. 

“Hey, are you okay?” The janitor’s voice but a whisper from the pleasure of being inside the tight mafioso. To the janitor this is already better that last time since his pleasure isn’t taking a backseat to his anger and madness. 

“Ugh...Ah…” The mafioso doesn’t really answer him as he is practically hyperventilating as drool leaked from his open mouth and desperate tears run down his face. Was he already breaking him? He looks like he is completely losing it. 

After he finally warms up to Frederick, he gives a submissive moan to get him start moving. The Janitor smirks at how desperate the mafioso looks, his glossy eyes and pleasured moans just make him want to lose control, but he restrains himself. He goes at a pace that is fast enough to keep himself aroused but slow enough for the fragile mafioso to be able to enjoy it. 

After going at the pace for a while, the janitor was getting way to hot and he desperately needed to speed up. “Hey? C-can I...faster? I-i can’t go this slowly anymore.” The mafioso barely heard him, but it does make him wonder what’s wrong with this pace. He is getting off on it just fine, in fact, he loves this pace at it allows him to look into the janitor’s lust filled as he is gently taken by him. 

“W-wha?...A-ah…” Quinn moans out trying to voice his thoughts, however, the janitor takes this a yes and beings to fuck him without restraint. 

Immediately, the mafioso’s back arches, and he desperately rakes his nails down the janitor’s back as he is relentlessly pounded. His moans turn into full on screams as he once again feels that dizzying pleasure. The janitor was very pleased by the change in pace and Quinn’s screams as he could feel himself already getting very close. He grabs the arousal of the screaming boy and strokes him as he leans down to abuse his neck with kisses and bites. 

The desperate screaming of the mafioso only escalates as he bucks against every thrust. “Y-yes!...Augh!..Sir...uhhh...!” The janitor, thudding against his sweet spot with alarming accuracy, finally makes the mafioso orgasm as he releases all over his own chest and stomach. As the mafioso comes down from his dizzying high, the janitor fills the mafioso with his own release and tiredly pulls out. 

Frederick, grabbing the bed sheets, covers himself and the mafioso as he pulls the panting boy, his skin burning, closer to cuddle. He buries his face into the crook of his neck and tangles his feet with the tired and weak mafioso’s. 

“Did you enjoy that?” he asks as he bites Quinn’s ear. It took a while for him to process that question. He thought that felt good, really good. It didn’t hurt that but it was kinda rough at the end. He wished he didn’t feel so exhausted right now. He needs to sleep.

“Huh? Hmmm...” Quinn's breathing slows as he falls asleep, but he groans when he is so rudely woken up by the janitor.

“I’d love to stay here and cuddle, but we both have work to do.” He yawns as he sits up and puts back on his boxers. “Imma go home and take a shower to get your awful stench off of me. Like seriously, you smell like baby powder.” He chuckles, “I guess it goes perfectly with your personality.”

The mafioso glares at him and rebuts, “And you smell like windex and bleach, both two things I suggest you try drinking sometime.” Frederick, with an exasperated look on his face, pinches and twist the mafioso’s cheek. The mafioso jolts from the bed and whimpers as he rubs his bruised cheek. 

The janitor grabs his wet clothes and tenderly kisses the same cheek he abused then leaves out the window. He has over an hour till the meeting starts, and the Jester is already waiting at home for him. He hopes his father wouldn’t mind if he is a little late this time.


	3. The Janitor's Twin Brother's Cowardice and Blackmail

The Janitor runs through the rain storm, careful not to slip on the mud that covered the ground, and opens the door to his house. The janitor treks into his home quietly as he notices the jester napping on his couch, he slowly advances up the stairs and takes a shower. It's during his shower that he notices the sheer amount of mud that's washing off of his feet. He grits his teeth as this most likely means, he tracked this shit all over his floor.

His suspicions are confirmed as he steps out of the shower and sees all of muddy footprints. He groans as he dries off and puts on another pair of boxers. Grabbing his mop that rests behind the bathroom door, he cleans the mess and after he finishes his bedroom, he proceeds to clean his whole house. He had to admit that this job has maybe him a bit of a clean freak. He doesn't clean his house too often, but when he does, he scrubs until his floors are squeaky clean.

All his cleaning causes the jester to awaken with a high itched yawn. The Janitor looks over at the sleepy clown and smiles, however instead of smile back, their ears go completely red and they hide their face behind their hat.

Frederick, baffled by the clowns oddly cute behavior, sets down his broom and sits next to them on the couch.

"Hey? What's up, Clown Piece?" He asks coolly and tilts his head cutely as he tries to take away their hat, but the jester quickly holds it back up to their face. "Pierrot?" he calls out to them in soft tone.

"Y-you are...Your clothes..." Pierrot mutters as they shake with embarrassment, "T-they are gone..." Frederick tilts his head then looks down to see his bare chest and boxers that had the little brooms from fantasia on them. Oh how he loved that movie. He is sure his father still gets nightmares from the sheer amount of times he made home arch it with him and host brother. Those were the days.

"Oh! Hmm...Well these are my favorite boxers." The janitor laughs as they taunt. Oh, his sweet and innocent, little Pierrot. He wonders what he could do to get Quinn to act like this.

"O-oh...R-really?..." They say as they slowly take down their hat but quickly cover their face back up. Frederick pats their short strawberry blonde hair and get up to change into his working denim jumpsuit. He doesn't have a hard time finding what to wear for work since all he owns are Different colored jumpsuits, Denim jumpsuits, and one singular grey tuxedo. He ought to wear the grey tuxedo sometime, It is a hand-me-down from his father and he is sure the mafioso would lose his mind at their uncanny resemblance. He thinks the mafioso's nasty little crush on his father is kinda, sorta, well, extremely revolting and unprofessional, but if it's never gonna go away, he figured he'd just play along.

"You can look now, Clown piece," He announces as he walks down the stairs and into his kitchen. He watches them slowly take down their hat, yet the blush remains on their face. This has always been their favorite jumpsuit.

He comes back out with a bowl of chocolate ice cream with a spoon and smirks at the way Pierrot's face lights up. The jester pulls him down on the couch and snuggles up on his side ecstatic to finally be with their lover. They begin to giggle and feed each other the ice cream until Pierrot asks an alarming question.

"Hey, Freddy! Why were you so late?" they asks curiously. Pierrot would not have been so suspicious if the janitor had not started to choke on his ice cream. "Freddy?" they watch in silent worry as he chokes.

"I-i..I-i'm fine!" he coughs out and swallows. "Sorry, I was talking to my friend and it ran a little longer than I thought." He grins nervously at them and their eyes narrow in suspicion.

"Why that reaction? Did something bad happen?" they asks with concern in their large puppy dog eyes, and the janitor's smiles falters for a moment.

"Oh umm...I was just..." He didn't expect the clown's curiosity. "Mafia stuff." He mutters out flatly.

"Oh! I guess that makes sense." They nod, "Wait, then you also have to go to work again?"

"Yes! I just...was talking to a member about some...stuff that happened on our last mission." The jesters eyes narrow, they didn't believe one word they were saying, but they stop their interrogation before they hear something they didn't want to.

"Okay. Sorry." Replies Pierrot mutedly as they fake a smile. "You have to go soon so can we just keep eating ice cream?"

"O-of course!" The janitor smiles nervously, that went...well. He seriously needs to be prepared for more moments like this. He shakes off his thoughts and just tries to enjoy his jester's beauty before they have to leave them.

From outside the living room window, someone watches it all as there is a faint flashing, the flashing of a camera.

 

The janitor opens the door to the meeting room and takes a seat next to the mafioso. Quinn gives him a worried look but smiles anyway.

"You're late." his father exclaims disappointedly as he gives him a glare.

"Oh? How late?" He asks as he nervously runs his finger through his curly locks.

"30 minutes late," The godfather scoffs, "Mafioso." he says as he turns to Quinn.

"Yes, sir?" he smiles brightly at his serperior. He is always happy to be at the complete mercy of the godfather, it always promised good things.

"Fill in your colleague here about your mission, I am not repeating it again." The godfather orders irritatedly, he loves his son but he swears this kid does this on on purpose.

"Yes, sir!" The mafioso stands and leaves the meeting room with the janitor, once they get far enough from the room the he takes out a key and opens the custodial closet. Quinn is pushed into the closet and onto the floor as Frederick locks the door from the inside.

"This room isn't completely sound proof so we are gonna have to stay quiet." He mutters as he climbs on top of the mafioso and pushes him up right against the wall.

"W-what are y-you d-doing?" He stutters out nervously at the sudden closeness of the janitor's face. He squeaks as his dress shirt and pants are unbuttoned by the janitor. "D-don't we n-need t-talk about t-the meeting?" Asks the mafioso and the janitor just smirks as he pins his arms against the wall with his hands. He scans the mafioso with his hungry emerald eyes as he licks his lips, and the mafioso face goes completely red.

"Well, let's see, My father sent us out here and it probably would've taken you 15 minutes to fill me in on the meeting...So that means we have 15 minutes to fuck till our heart's content!" The janitor smirks, kisses the mafioso, and then quickly pulls away. "And besides, You can always tell me about the shit you guys talked about later." Finishes the janitor breathlessly, since he's already extremely aroused. He crashes his lips back into the mafioso's as he removes his own jumpsuit, the air already getting hot and steamy.

10 minutes later, the forger and disguiser, having excused themselves from the meeting, hear the very loud moaning of the mafioso and snicker. They secretly listen to the couple until they finally exit the steamy closet with their hair and clothes disheveled, the mafioso looking the worst out of the pair.

"Looks like you two had a lot of fun talking about your assignment." Hyuna, The Disguiser snickers as they adjust their comically large sunglasses. The janitor glares at the both them.

"We had a little fight is all. We are both fine so you can fuck off and go do whatever the hell chicks do." He retorts as he places his hands on his hips.

"Your boyfriend doesn't look alright. Maybe you should use more lube next time or perhaps be a bit more gentle." The forger exclaims in mock worry. The janitor looks over at the mafioso who still panting and drooling, still midst of their orgasm. The mafioso quickly comes down from his high as he's harshly slapped across the face by his boyfriend.

"You will not tell my father about his or I will see to it that you are both thrown out!" He shouts through grit teeth and the mafioso just rubs his abused cheek with tears in his eye.

"Relax big shot." Mutters Charlotte, the forger in annoyance, "We got a whiff of you gay and now we are just curious." The disguiser snickers.

"Actually, you smell more like gay windex or maybe gay bleach." The disguiser and forger laugh at the janitor, but before he could yell back at them the mafioso pipes up.

"Curious about what?" The mafioso asks innocently and the disguiser and forger smirk at each other.

"Who's the bottom?" they ask simultaneously as they grin.

"Fuck off We ain't telling you shit like that." the janitor retorts. The mafioso stares at the couple in awe as they seemed so in sync. He wonders for a second if he could have cute moments like that with Frederick and frowns knowing that they probably never will. Freddy is either yelling a him, fucking him, beating the shit out him, or doing all of that at the same time, and for that split second he catches himself rethinking his love for him. How shameful and disobedient of him.

The forger laughs, "So it's you then? I figured! Quinn here does have a good 4 inches on you and that's probably true for your dicks to!" She turns to the disguiser, "I knew you would lose! Now fork up the money!" The disguiser hands her 20 dollars and folds their arms, obviously annoyed. "Imma write so much fanfiction about you guys!" The mafioso just blushes and the janitor grows furious.

"I'll have you fucking know I am the one who dominates this submissive brat!" He gives them a spiteful grin, the forger gasps in surprise then groans having realized they lost the bet.

"No fucking way! what the hell did he do to you to make you bottom?" She asks as she turns to the mafioso.

Lots and lots of verbal and physical abuse, he thinks. "Well...I just love him a lot so he can do what he wants...." He replies mutedly then shakes his head. He loves his Freddy, and if it's the closest he can get to the godfather then so be it. He'll take the abuse just be with sir mine like his serperior.

"Fork it up baby!" The disguiser taunts as her unwilling partner digs the cash out of her bag. "Told you the brat was way to submissive to dominate this megalomanic!" The forger groans in response.

"Whatever..." although She is angry she couldn't help but snicker. Oh how the mafioso envied them.

"Hello! We are right here!" The janitor shouts at the two of them causing them to jump which interrupts their little Lovers quarrel. The mafioso silent thanks him.

He scoffs as he grabs Quinn's hand and violently shoves past the lesbian couple to get to the exit.

"Those fucking whores! They are never gonna leave alone now, fucking hell! If only your mounding wasn't so goddamn loud none of this shit would've happened!" He mutters angrily once they are outside. The mafioso looks at his feet, he is never good enough for the janitor is he? He smiles when he realizes what he can do to make him happy.

"Are they causing you stress? Do you want me do something?" The mafioso ask worriedly with a smile on his face. He can always just do what he does best, murder.

"What can baby like you do? " he taunts as he turns to glare at him. The mafioso suddenly becomes serious.

"I can make them disappear if you need me to." He replies, and unreadable expression on his face, and the janitor, freaked out by this, quickly shakes his head.

"N-no! I didn't mean it like that! Leave them alone!" He exclaims with a look of horror. The mafioso frowns but then gives his usual sweet smile.

"Okay! Sorry, sir!" He rubs the back of his neck, "I just don't like seeing you unhappy." He places a hand on the janitor's cheek and kisses his forehead. "I have to go get the paperwork from the godfather. I'll tell you about the mission when I get back." He turns to leave and it takes a while for the janitor to actually calm down. He knew the mafioso was crazy but he did not expect that. Like the bitches weren't even being that bad, they just throw insults at each other and talked about our relationship. They were being annoying but that doesn't mean they deserve to fucking die. He is going to need to talk to him about this because that needs to fucking stop.

"What the hell am I gonna do with him?" he asks himself grimly.

"Well I guess you could always break up with him, but I'm sure that might just get ya killed!" The janitor groans in frustration as he recognizes that smug tone. He should've know the fuck boy would've been eavesdropping on their drama, it's all the low life does.

"What the fuck do you want Carter?" He demands as he turns to the man dressed in plaid and jeans with a fedora that had a feather stuck in the side. A 100 dollar camera, his father bought mind you, rests neatly on his chest. The janitor glares at the blackmailer or as the janitor always calls him, a fuckboy in desperate need of the fashion police.

"Ooooh, Feisty!" The blackmailer taunts as he reaches into his bag. "I guess I shouldn't expect any less from Mr. Megalomaniac." The janitor growls, why the hell was everyone calling him that today?

"Hey, at least I'm not hipster bastard with a fucking feather stuck in their fedora!" He smirks as the blackmailer scoffs. The glare at each other for a while till the janitor impatiently exclaims,"Alright cut the shit Carter, Tell me what the hell you want or Fuck off." The janitor grins, "I'd honestly prefer that last option." Carter's hazel eyes narrow at the janitor as bites his lip to hold back his anger.

He puts on a shit eating grin and replies, "Then...I guess you don't want to see these sweet pictures of you with your lovers." He takes them out and waves 5 pictures in front of his face. The first was of him talking to the crying jester in town square, The second was of him cuddling and eating ice cream with the jester, and the third of the jester cutely blushing when he was in just his boxers. The other two were rather graphic as they were pictures of the first couples of times he has sex with the mafioso. The mafioso was making some of the most embarrassing faces.

He moves to snatch the photos away but the blackmailer holds them out of reach. "Cuddling with jester while mercilessly banging the mafioso? How scandalous!" He taunts in his usually sassy tone. Frederick wanted so badly just to rip out his vocal cords.

"Where the hell did you find those!" he demands angrily as he glares at the blackmailers smug face.

The blackmailer grins, "Oh! I took them of course!"

"You took those last pictures yourself? You're so fucking disgusting!" The Janitor screams, disgusted by how low the blackmailer stoops to get dirt on people. People like him should crawl into a hole and rot.

"Don't call me disgusting until you have heard what I'm gonna do with the photos first, little freddy." Who is he calling little? This fuckboy is literally only 5'3 and everyone knows he wears heels to at least be 5'7. He is such a desperate asshole.

The blackmailer snickers, "You see... I took these photos for a reason and not just because I'm a pervert." The janitor scoffs, he is damn sure this fucker was lying about that last part. "I actually took these photo because I need you to do something for me."

"Like hell I'd do shit for you!" THe janitor growls through grit teeth.

"Oh...Freddy...but no isn't an option." He taunts as he waves the pictures in his face. "You see, If you don't do what I say, I'll post these photos all over town square for everyone one to see!"

The janitor stares in disbelief and then rage, "W-wha- What that fuck! Are you fucking blackmailing me!?"

"Yes freddy, yes I am." He replies flatly, "Now are you done being shocked or do I have to have this conversation with you in front of your boyfriend?" He tilts his head as his grin widens. The janitor shakes with anger, he couldn't believe he was getting blackmailed like this. "I'll take your silence as a yes so I'll continue., he clears his heist and prepare his story, "I can't attend the party at the mayor's house on friday night, so I'll need you to take photos of any drama so I can use it to blackmail people down the road. Does that sound good?" He snickers, "Oh yeah! Forgot you can't say no." The janitor was annoyed by the mocking but overall this didn't seem that bad at all. This isn't like the blackmailer at all, where's the catch?

"You see, here's the catch," The janitor groans as the blackmailer starts speaking again, there it is. "You have to wear your father's suit you have stored in the back of your closet and then you must ask the jester and mafioso to attend the party with you."

"How the fuck do you know-" The blackmailer holds his hand up to shush the janitor. The janitor seethes in anger, no one shushes him, especially not this bastard.

"That's not important, what's important is you do all this shit for me or face public humiliation and anger from the jester, mafioso, or your father." The blackmailer checks out his nails, "Both scenarios are equally as amusing." He smirks at the janitor.

"Y-you don't understand! If the mafioso finds about the jester he might...he might kill Pierrot! He's dangerous if he's too sad or angry! " The janitor desperately tries to get the blackmailer to change his mind.

"OMG!" He exclaims in mock surprise, "I don't fucking care! It was your choice to play with fire and I really don't care if you burn yourself or your little clown reject!" The janitor gasps at the insult, he is fucking swears, this goddamn bastard.

The blackmailer gives him an annoyed look, "I'm running late on my mission here so do we have a deal or do we have a deal?" He demands with his hands on his hips. The janitor clenches his fist as he shakes with anger and finally hangs his head as he gives in. He is ruined and he knows it, he's going to do whatever he can to protect Pierrot.

"Fine, Carter. I'll do it. I'll do all of the sick shit you want me to do." He mutters defeatedly.

"Perfect! I'll give you the pictures the night you come back with mine! Sounds good? Sounds good."

At that moment the mafioso walks outside with frederick's cleaning supplies and his gun. He drops the supplies and runs over to the grim looking janitor.

"Sir? Sir!" he shakes him but the janitor just sighs and buried his face into his hands. The mafioso notices the blackmailer and begins to seethe with rage as he slowly walks towards the dead man.

"H-hey! F-freddy! Call off you psycho boyfriend!" He goes pale once he backs up into a tree, the mafioso towered over him, and the blackmailer, scared out of his wits, couldn't help but stare into those soulless black eyes full of rage.

"T-they a-are also all over my house! If you let him kill me! Everyone will still see!" He screams desperately as he stares at demon in front of him. He wouldn't be as scared if he wasn't a good 6 inches taller than him. Who is he kidding, he'd still be shitting his pants in a metaphorical sense of course.

"Stop." The janitor mutters unenthusiastically, "It's fine Quinn, there is nothing wrong." Quinn quickly turns toward him.

"But sir! He hurt you!" he turns back to the blackmailer and growls in a deep voice, "and that's unforgivable." Tears well up in the blackmailer's eyes as he shrieks, the janitor better hurry his ass up and call off the demon he calls a boyfriend or have his ducking reputation ruined.

"Quinn!" He screams as he grabs the mafioso's arm and pulls him off the blackmailer. "It's time to go to our mission!" the janitor picks up his bucket full of cleaning supplies and slings his mop over his shoulder.

"B-but sir!" The mafioso cries out as he cast the blackmailer a murderous glare.

"I said let's fucking go!" The Janitor shrieks as he pushes the mafioso in front of him so they can walk away from headquarters. "Where are we going." he demands quietly.

"The Spy's place." He mutters angrily. "S-sir! Why do you always protect these people when they are always so mean to you!" The mafioso asks frustratedly. "I don't get it!"

"Quinn, we have been with these people for 5 years! You should care about them and not try to murder them even though are the biggest assholes on the planet!" The janitor calms his tone, "They care about you too." He turns around to face Quinn hoping he sparked some sympathy within him.

"Well...I don't." Quinn mutters flatly as he walks past the janitor. The janitor stares on in horror as he walks ahead of him then sighs.

"Good to know..." He mutters to himself, his face downcast and grim, dreading the days to come.


	4. The Godfather's abuse and The Mafioso's Unfathomable Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The janitor's plans have a tendency to BACKFIRE

Later that night, Quinn snuggles up on the janitor's side, trying not to pass out after Frederick had taken out his anger on him through more rough sex. Before they both fall asleep, Quinn pinches the janitor’s nose to get him the wake-up. Frederick turns to Quinn and glares, however, his expression softens once he sees the mafioso’s guilty puppy dog eyes. He looks like a child who had stolen a cookie from the cookie jar, but a 21-year-old man instead.

“Are you sleeping, sir?” He asks timidly as he scoots closer to his “lovers” face.

“Yes. Yes, I am.” He replies sarcastically.

“Oh…Sorry…” He mutters and turns over, but the janitor quickly turns him back towards him.

“You really need to grow some balls, kid. Just say what you wanna ask.” He says as he runs his fingers through Quinn’s hair, mimicking how a mother would comfort their estranged child.

“Oh...I-i...I wanna apologize for what I said earlier...I was just really angry and umm...my emotions got out of control and…” He hugs him tighter. “I just...I haven’t been the same since I became the mafioso and… I am stressed a lot since I need to impress the godfather and live up to everyone's expectations all at the same time...but the longer I am with you...the I feel more like myself! I don’t feel so overwhelmed, detached, and...broken...anymore” He smiles at the janitor, “I guess you… filling the void in my heart that I’ve had since my father died.” The boy giggles then smiles solemnly. “Thank you...sir…” The janitor feels guilt set in his chest at Quinn’s gratuitous attitude. It made what he is going to have to do next so much harder. He hopes the poor bastard won’t be too heartbroken.

“Well...Alright. Just stop threatening to kill my family.” He glares but then smiles, “It doesn’t seem like it, but we really do care about each other. Even that fucker I call a twin brother.” He needs to make this quick, the longer he drags this out the more likely he is to be violent. He sighs and confesses, “I wish my father would allow you to see that.” The mafioso’s eyes narrow in confusion.

“What do you mean?” the janitor stares at him in disbelief, is this kid retarded? It’s pretty obvious to everyone that he’s just being manipulated by his father. Well, not just manipulated, his father has been abusing and brainwashing the son of a bitch since he was 16. He would speak out against it, but he’s witnessed some of the outlandish punishments Quinn had to endure and if his father think’s Carter is never too old to be dressed by him, then he is sure he would apply the same logic to him. Except the embarrassment of being 23 and being dressed by your father is very different from being 23 and abused by my your father.

“Oh...well...my father, he manipulates you and brainwashes you by keeping you away from people so you will always stay loyal to him.” He mumbles quietly and looks down at the mafioso's devastated face.

“W-what? W-why?” He stutters out and hugs him tighter. “I-i don’t understand…”

“Well, after he took you in once he killed your father, he sorta conditioned you by not allowing you to form a relationship with anyone but him. I remember back when you first joined, he yelled at me for letting you out of the custodial closet because apparently you had did something really bad or whatever. I mean...you were suffering alone in there what the hell was I supposed to do?” He kinda glares at the mafioso, “It’s what made me hate you actually. My father was always so uptight about who was allowed to see or talk to you while you were training, he never paid any attention to me or my brother. Pissed us the fuck off, I should've been the maf-.” The janitor bites his lip to restrain himself from revealing too much as he glances down at the mafioso. The boy had tears in his eyes, all this information is probably worsening his mental state.

“W-what? Is that why he wouldn't let me marry my Maxwell?” The mafioso starts sobbing, “Why would he do such a thing? Did I do something wrong? Does he hate me? What did I do!” He suddenly screams in distress and the janitor shrinks away. This is already going badly.

“I-I don't know really...I'm just telling you what's obvious.” The mafioso sits up, straddling him and pins him on the bed.

“Well obviously it's not fucking obvious to me!” He screams and frederick flinches at the sudden rage.

The janitors eyes widen, he swore? Sweet little Quinn swore? maybe he did go too far. He decides pissing him off so he won’t go to the party with him is too risky. He is just gonna convince clow piece in the morning and spend the night with this crybaby to keep him call.” He snickers and hugs him close to his chest. “Just got to bed… It doesn't matter.” He mutters nervously as he struggles to keep the mafioso calm.

“Let. Me. Go!” He screams as he tried to struggle fee from the janitors grip. He starts to scratch at the janitors chest which makes him let go with a yelp.

“What the fuck is wrong with you!” He sits up and pushes the mafioso away from him. “I am trying to cuddle and you just fucking act like such a fucking bastard!” He screams back. The mafioso starts sobbing but he clenches his fist in fury.

“You!“ He screams accusingly. “W-why do you always disregard my feelings! Why do you always belittle me and abuse me! Why are you so much like the godfather!...Why!” A loud slaps resounds in the room, silencing the mafioso, as the janitor rubs the back of his sore hand.

“I'm done talking about this stupid shit. Stop whining and go back to sleep before I have to leave.” He demands in a stern tone, and the mafioso holds his hands up to his bruised cheek and hangs his head. What did he do this time? He was just so angry and hurt that his serperior, his father, his first crush, is just using him. Is he being used by the a janitor too? Why does everyone he love leave? First his father, then his investigator, then his godfather, and now his janitor? The thoughts hurt and just made him so furious as he buried his face in his hands. The janitor just stares on boredly at the distressed boy as he checks to see if his reckless scratching left welts.

“Get out.” He mutters through grit through grit teeth, breaking the silence. The janitor just frowns and places a hand calmly on his shoulder.

“You aren’t kicking me out of you house.” He mutters nervously, “When I said grow some balls I didn’t mean act like an-”

“I said get out of my house!” The mafioso shrieks at the top of his lungs and the janitor immediately jumps out of bed.

“Hey...Quinn…” He starts gently to try to calm him down but he just covers his ears and shakes his head.

“Get out! Get out! Get out!” The janitor would’ve been furious but the mafioso’s voice, filled with hatred, agony, and longing, made him feel a pang of guilt. He dresses back into his jumpsuit and leaves the mafioso shrieking and sobbing alone in his dark room. Even though there is nothing he knows the mafioso’s, in his current condition, is inconsolable, he walks away with a sense of satisfaction. He definitely would not want to go the party with him so this just makes his job so much more easier because now he can just hang out with Pierrot the whole time. He silently congratulates himself, he can’t wait to see how pissed the fuck off Carter is going to be once he finds out he’s been outsmarted by his “younger” brother.

He grimly opens the door to his house as he recounts the mafioso’s mental breakdown, not to long ago. His guilt, however, is wiped away when he notices the jester curled up in the covers on his bed, he takes off the sweaty jumpsuit and holds them close in the bed. At least if one of his lovers gets angry at him, he has another one to crawl into bed with, it’s a win win for him. The janitor kisses the sleeping jester’s forehead and eventually dozes off himself as he eagerly awaits the next morning.

The janitor awakens to the jester gently shaking his shoulder. They are already dressed in their little clown suit as they whisper softly, “Freddy...it’s time to wake up.” Hearing their sweet voice brings a smile to the janitor’s face as he kisses their forehead and starts to get dressed.

“Sorry for being late clown piece, the mission ran long.” They nods their head in understanding and comically hides their face in their hat as he gets dressed. The janitor chuckles at that, sweet little Pierrot, always cute and innocent. Quinn ought to step up his game.

Once he gets dressed, they walk outside towards town square, but suddenly the jester stops and takes his hand into their smaller ones. The janitor turns and lifts an eyebrow at their sudden timid body language.

“U-umm...You know how umm...tomorrow there's a party?” They start timidly as they look at their intertwined fingers, “I just...I want you to come with me b-because I’m too scared to go on my own a-and-” the janitor interrupts them with a kiss on the forehead.

“You ruined it! I was actually gonna ask you after the meeting.” he smirks at them, the jester blushes as he grabs their hand and keep walking to the meeting. The janitor goes and sits by his dad and brother and the jester sits by their executioner friend. He still couldn’t believe the jester somehow dragged the bastard out of his own the fucked up la la land and somehow became his friend. The man is still completely batshit crazy and doesn't even try to hide it, but somehow little Pierrot keeps him somewhat in touch with reality. At least enough to even make their friendship possible.

The man’s crazed eyes meets the janitor’s and they both have an awkward stand off till the janitor looks away unable to stand that creepy smile he always wore. The jester giggles at the both of them and goes back to talking with the lunatic.

“Have you asked Quinn yet?” The blackmailer whispers to the janitor, detailing his train of thought, and he scoffs in response.

“No. He doesn’t even want to go.” He whispers back, “I asked Pierrot this morning and they said yes. Now fuck and leave me alone.” The blackmailer smirks, typical Frederick.

“Don’t you mean they asked you?” he whispers back in a smug tone. The blackmailer has to hold in his laughter at his little brothers alarmed look.

“What the fuck! Do you just stalk me 24/7?” He whispers back angrily. The fucker really needs to get a life or a girlfriend, or both.

“Well… Hm…Just a little.” He chuckles, “3 times in one day? I am ashamed to have such a horny little brother.” He comically clutches his chest with a fake pained look. “To bad you fucked up and got kicked out of his house.” He snickers, “I'm sure that killed your little boner. Emphasis on little.” The janitor sends him an almost murderous glare, he would've strangled him if his father wasn't watching.

“You're such a fucking Pervert.”

“And you're such a horny Megalomaniac.”

“That insult is really getting old asshole.”

“It doesn't get old until you stop acting like a Bastard.”

“That insults us both you, idiot.”

“Whatever!” The blackmailer whispers in frustration and the janitor smirks then snickers. They're little qurell is probably giving the spy a heart attack. “But still you have to get Quinn to go.”

“That wasn’t in the deal! He said no and he really fucking meant it! You saw it with you own eyes!” He raises his voice as his plan blows up in his face. He hoped his twin brother would be a little bit more understanding, but he shouldn’t have expected something so generous from the little shit.

“The deal was you get both of them to go with you and amuse me with how you keep the two apart.” He gives the janitor a smirk as he glares back.

“But he won’t go with me! What the hell am I supposed to do! Force him? After the shit we just went through he won't wanna see my face for weeks!” he shouts and his father gives him a silent glare. He blushes in embarrassment when he notices the commotion he caused then looks gives the blackmailer a heated glare. He hated his brother so much, the fucker is always getting him into shit and then laughs like a maniac when he can’t get out. Perhaps sadism runs in the family.

“Oh you, Making father angry as always.” His smirk turns into a full on sadistic grin. “Look, I don't care what you have to do. If I don’t see Quinn and Pierrot there the deals fucking off and I will post those pictures and I'll make sure everyone gets to know how rough you like to go.” His eyes twinkle with glee at his twins conflicted expression. “You don’t want that right? I am sure my Sweet baby brother’s reputation is very valuable to him. I don't think he’d like it being ruined.” He tilts his head in mock innocence, all of his taunting words a stab to his pride and more fuel for his rage.

“Mother fucker, How many time do we have to talk about this? Being older by 5 minutes doesn't mean shit and it definitely doesn't make me a baby.” He mutters through his grit teeth as he attempts to tame his anger.

“So what, we’re twins. Every. Difference. Counts.” He taunts as he gets so close to his brothers face that their identical noses almost touch. The janitor grimaces, seriously fuck him and his unbearable hubris.

“Well, so what if I am younger. I am 2 inches taller.” The janitor retorts with a smirk.

“That doesn’t matter! It’s only two inches!” He blushes embarrassedly as he pouts.

“We’re twins so every difference counts.” mimics the janitor as he taunts his “older” brother. The blackmailer inhales then lets out a shaky breath to quell his burning rage. He leans back and folds his arms.

“J-just...Just get Quinn to come before I post the pictures out of spite.” He demands as he closes his eyes and pouts off to the side. The janitor knew his twin never had the guts to hurt anyone, but framing blackmailing has always been his specialty. The sick and twisted grin his brother wore as he so casually fucks with people's lives, with little to no remorse, has always haunted him. It's all made worse by having to witness such a horrifying look contort his own face.

“You’re a manipulative little whore, you know that.” He growls out, the two begin to bicker some more, causing a scene in front of the whole town.

The godfather rolls his eyes and doesn't even bother with them, whatever it is they can figure it out in their own. Most of the people just try not to notice the two, this kind of arguing was kinda of common. Their screaming continues until the meeting is over as they stomp off in their opposite directions. The Blackmailer going to make someone else's life hell, and the janitor going back to the mafioso’s home.

The janitor is fucking furious at how at the mafioso just refuses to answer his door. So what if he is still mad at him, he shouldn’t act like a whore and ignore him especially since he has something important to say. He had already dealt with his idiot brother and he really didn't feel like comforting an overly emotional psychopath.

He pounds on the door one more time until it sudden creaks open, the mafioso slightly peering from the crack in the door. The mafioso gives him a glare with grief stricken eyes and silent waits for the janitor to speak.

“Hey! Thanks for finally fucking answering.” He grits out, his hands on his hips. The mafioso’s eyes narrow and he starts shutting the door, but the janitor stops it with his foot as he takes a deep breath to calm down. “Quinn, we need to talk and I am not taking no for an answer. Shutting the door on me with just make me break in instead.” He gives the mafioso a stern look, he really needs to all this bullshit to stop before his brother fucks up everything, as always.

The mafioso warily eyes the janitor, and Frederick sighs at how pathetic he looks.”Hey. I wanna apologize for what I said so...can I come in to speak to you?” The mafioso shakes his head quickly.

“N-no! Please g-go a-away.” He mutters with tears in his eyes, he just needed a little bit more time before he could forgive the janitor, why wasn't he giving that to him? Why does he always treat him like this?

The janitor grimaces. “Ugh...stop the water works. I am just asking you to a party tomorrow night at the mayor's house.” I places his hands on his hips, “But since you won't let me in I'll assume you are just gonna meet me there, okay.” He demands and the mafioso glares. Of course fucking not, why the hell would he want to go anywhere win the janitor after the way the asshole yelled at him. He must have been out of his mind, or an asshole, actually he is both.

“He seethes with anger and violently slams the door on the janitor's smug face. It gave him a strange satisfaction to actually stand up for himself once in his life and not be crying at the feet of someone who would never give him the care he so desperately needed.

The janitor sighs and clenches his fist as he adopts a caring tone he’d only ever use with the jester.

“Come on, baby. I know you're upset and probably hate me, but I really need you at this party tonight so if you could stop acting like a little bitch and come with me i’d appreciate it.”

The janitor stares at the door, an awkward smile on his face as he waits for the mafioso to say yes. He had to agree right? It's already pretty strange for him to be so resistant but he hopes he gives in and becomes his usual submissive little whore.

He still hasn't answered yet? He thinks as he stands there, his patience running thin.

He goes off and screams, “Come the fuck on for fucks sake! Just be a good boy and come to the dance with m-” he stops when the mafioso cracks open the door, an unreadable expression on his face. He smiles, “Finally kid. Now got get ready, we don't have time to waste because wasted it comforting your sorry ass. You ought to be pretty fucking ashamed.”

“Please, Go away.” The janitor stops ranting and lifts and eyebrow at the mafioso with wide eyes.

“Huh? What the fuck did you ju-” he grits out until he's so rudely interrupted.

“Go away before I make you.” He mutters bluntly, a crazed look that almost convinced the janitor to leave him alone. Almost.

“Q-Quinn come on you can't be serious.” He laughs nervously, “How would you make me anyway? You don't have the balls.” The janitor taunts, screw his plan backfiring, it straight up imploded on itself.

“If you don't leave me alone I'll hurt you. If you make me too angry I'll kill you.” He speaks in an eerily calm tone, voice laced with venom, as he gives the janitor a murderous glare. Even though the janitor could only see his eyes, they were all he needed to see to know the psychopath is definitely not joking.

“C-come o-on Quinn...please…” He mutters, his eyes wide with fear. Quinn didn't want to hear it anymore. He didn't have to do shit for him if all he is just gonna be a jerk about it all the time. Getting himself off, beating him down, screaming at him, Quinn doesn’t think a relationship can get more toxic than his already is. He is so done with his asshole of a boyfriend and he really didn't couldn't deal with this right now. He’s in so much emotional pain, that he swears he can feel his heart physically cracking in chest, cracking into a bunch of impossible little pieces that never can be mended, as he clutches the area as if it were hurting. He actually considers strangling the janitor and imagines him desperately whining out his name, screaming for him to come to his senses. His eyes rolling into the back of his head as the life leaves his eyes, then his slender yet strong body his to do anything he wants with. Anything.

The fantasy fills him with a sick satisfaction but he becomes livid with rage once he realizes that still would not stop this agonizing pain.

“Leave!” He screams out in rage. “Get off my steps, go away!” The mafioso stares at the janitor, his eyes full of fire, through the cracked door. The janitor hesitantly backs away from his property with fear in his eyes. Those eyes burned a hole right through his pride and that pissed him off, but it’d probably be a horrible idea to push the psychopath any further. No matter how much he longed to break in and fuck the brat back into submission.  
Once he hears the mafioso slam his door, he turns and screams, “Fine! I don't want to see your face either, asshole!” He scoffs and stomps off with his arms folded. He didn't need him anyways. He is going to be mad no matter what and if his brother continues to be an asshole he could have his father deal with him because he is sick of all this bullshit. He might get in trouble but he didn't care, anything to protect Pierrot. Anything for his sad clown.


	5. The Janitor's and Blackmailer's Sibling War and Party Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Party Drama.

The janitor straightens the cuffs on of his white shirt under his dad's sweater vest as he stands in front of the jester's door. Once he slicks back his hair and straightens his collar and grey tie, he gives the door a light knock and eagerly waits in silence.

The jester peaks out the door and opens it wide once they see it's Frederick. They grin as they uncomfortably shift around in their tuxedo and fiddle with the bells attached to their wrist cuffs. Their strawberry blonde bowl haircut, perfectly framing their face marked with clown makeup. He is actually very glad they wore the make-up, they wouldn't be the same without it.

"U-uh... I-i wasn't sure what to wear and I thought it would be a bad idea to wear my usual costume," they stop and take a breath then look up at him with a flushed face. "I-is it okay?" The janitor sighs and holds both of their hands in his.

"You look perfect Clown Piece." he flashes them a winning smile and leads them towards the mayor's party. While they walk the jester gives him nervous glances and whenever the janitor catches their gaze they flash them a smug smile. They must like what they see, but honestly, he couldn't help but think about how the mafioso would've enjoyed this much more since he looked exactly like his father. The Jester probably would've prefered that he wore that denim jumpsuit he wore the other day. He is sure that his father would've decked him if he wore something so "embarrassing" to a social event. He never liked it when he and his twin brother embarrassed him in public.

He shakes off the thoughts of his two lovers and father as they arrive at the party. The bodyguard, Erika, stands guard in front of the mayor's gigantic mansion. She has her gun neatly tucked into her short grey, plaid skirt as she stands uncomfortably on her high heels. The mayor always made the 19 year old wear the shortest of skirts or the tightest of pants and shirts with very tall high heels.

The janitor watches her stumble around awkwardly on her 4 inch heels and snickers. That man will be royally screwed if he's attacked tonight, that broad can't do shit in that slut outfit. Well, he still has that vampire hunter there to defend him, however, the nut job might end shooting up the place instead of being any help.

When they walk up to the entrance the janitor snickers, "You look sluttier than the escort." The jester frowns at him, they hates how mean he could be sometimes. The consort said he was just sadistic but Pierrot didn't know what that meant and they refused to explain. The bodyguard keeps a straight face and attempts to ignore the insensitive asshole, that is the janitor.

"How much does the mayor pay you to wear slutty clothes?" He continues to taunt the bodyguard with no mercy. "He's such a creepy old man. Ya know- " He leans in closer to her face, "I think he might have a crush on you." He speaks in a condescending tone, and the jester just stares at their feet in silence.

"A-are you going in or not?" She demands, her face flushed with shame as she pulls down her uncomfortably short skirt. She would've slapped him and thrown him into the back woods if he wasn't the mayor's nephew. The jester senses the girl's distress and tugs on their boyfriends hand.

"I-i wanna go inside." they mutter as the fiddle with the bells on their wrist cuffs.

"Oh, of course." He sighs realizing he may have gotten carried away. "Let's go, Clown piece." He smirks at her then they gives the bodyguard a taunting wink. She answers with a glare then looks away to greet the approaching vampire hunter and veteran. The janitor chuckles, she is so submissive like his mafioso.

When they walk in the jester leads him over to the executioner, his brother, and the investigator. The investigator lies with her head in the executioner's brothers lap as he gently stokes her hair. She didn't even bother to dress up as she is just wearing her usual army pants, tennis shoes, and a sweatshirt that didn't quite cover her stomach. The executioners brother is dressed in his usual attire, suspenders, dress shoes, and a white dress shirt with the top buttons undone. He had to admit, that man made the suspenders work. The executioner is dressed in the same tuxedo the jester is wearing except the collar of his shirt is sticking up and his hair and suit is just a disheveled mess.

"Classy." The janitor taunts the executioner and investigator for their lack of effort in party attire. The exe continues to mumble to himself as if he hadn't heard him, the investigator frowns and turns over in his brother's lap as his brother gives him a knowing smile.

"H-hey! Look!" the jester exclaims as they pull the exe up so he stands right next to them. "We are twins!"

"Oh?" The janitor responds with jealousy bleeding into his tone. "So I guess you two hang out more than I thought." he forces a smile and the jester frowns.

"Freeeeeedy...Are you...Jealous?" They ask in a sing song voice and the janitor blushes and folds his arms.

"Why would I be jealous of this-" He freezes once his brother's knowing smiles grows a murderous edge. "W-whatever." He scoffs, "I just don't anything about him-" he turns to the executioner, "so can you like at least tell me your name?" he narrows his eyes at the executioner as he once again acts like he's not even there.

"Oh, his name is Raphael and Norman, the one sitting down, is his older brother." Pierrot answers for him, "You see, Dr. Raphael is always imagining things and talking to himself so he doesn't always hear people clearly. He's having one of his good days right now so I just wanna hang out with him for a little bit." The taller man looks down at the jester.

"Good day?" They finally ask and the jester just grabs his hand and giggles.

"Oh! It's nothing! He just wanted to know more about you so we can play." They respond and wave at the janitor as they start to lead Raphael away.

"Just don't leave without me okay!" he screams out to the childish couple before they disappear into the crowd. They are very cute together, but Frederick would never admit that. He sighs and folds his arms, "Hey your brother isn't gonna do stupid shit with my Pierrot right." He threatens Norman and he just tilts his head and smiles in response.

"Hello, Frederick. I'll try not to take any offence to that. For your sake." He says in an eerily calm tone as he closes his eyes and continues to play with the investigator's hair, giving the janitor no choice but to regrettably drops the topic. The janitor shuts his mouth and decides not to give one of his signature colorful responses as he scurries away from the terrifying couple. He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding once he's far away from him. Tonight the janitor would appreciate not losing a limb, or worse, his life. He isn't really prepared to deal with that shit right now.

He notices the back door and sighs in relief, he really needs some air after that chilling brush with death. He starts walking towards the door but stops when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He whips around startled by the sudden touch and grimaces once he see's that familiar smug face. Well, the face is more than familiar since it is his face after all.

"What the fuck do you want, Carter." He disdainfully asks, his voice laced with venom.

The blackmailer rolls his eyes, "Look, I don't have time for petty argument's baby brot-"

"Oh my fucking god! We are the same fucking age so if I am a baby that mean you are too idiot!" He screams out but the party is so loud it's not like anyone heard anything or would even care.

The blackmailer takes his camera from around his neck, "Where's Quinn." He demands as he looks at his hands, completely ignoring the janitor's outburst. The janitor freezes up and looks at the ground.

"I don't know...h-"

"I'm not giving you this camera until I see Quinn and If i don't hand you this camera I'm posting all those photos in the town." he narrows his eyes, "He is here. Right?" The janitor grimaces and opens his mouth to confess until he notices Norman and Maxwell chatting it up with some stick thin tall guy in a plaid shirt and jeans. He's never really seen the mafioso dressed casually, but he is sure that had to be fucker.

"Wait. Give me a second." he shoves his brother aside and walks back over to them, he almsot cries tears of joy when he sees that it really is Quinn. Almost.

"U-umm... I guess that i-it's nice to hear that you guys are doing alright." He hears the mafioso conversing with the couple and notices his pathetic attempts to not break down in tears. He is really bad at hiding his emotions and is even worse at getting over things. The pained smile he wears whenever he sees happy families and couples did make him feel a pang of guilt, so he thought he should save Quinn the embarrassment and step in before he starts sobbing like a child.

"Hey! I finally found you!" He exclaims loudly enough for Carter to hear as he boldly swings an arm around the mafioso that immediately froze once he heard his voice.

Carter leans in so his nose is touching the janitor's, "Well..." he narrows his eyes, "Lucky you." He exclaims sarcastically as he shoves his camera into his hands and quickly speeds out of the house without even saying goodbye. The janitor smirks and snaps a picture of his brother storming away. A shot for the scrapbook, so he can never forget this moment.

"What was that about?" Maxwell, the investigator, asks curiously.

"Just.. Just Carter being a sore loser." he snickers as he snaps a picture of the couple in front of him.

"I see...But why the camera and pictures?" She asks as she sits up from Norman's lap, and Norman, obviously not very pleased, grows an aggravated smile. The janitor shivers, he already could not stand that guy and his creepy, fake smiles.

"Carter can't stay for some reason, so he wants me to take pictures of stuff for him. You know Carter, never wanting to miss out on anything." He says the last part almost boredly, and Maxwell tilts her head as she scribbles that down in her investigator's notebook.

"Well that's good to know." Mutters Maxwell as she stands up, Norman roughly grabs her wrist in protest. "I'm just going to the bathroom." She gently pulls her wrist out of his grip and walks off. The creep folds his arm goes off in the direction the executioner and jester went earlier, most likely going to convince that nutjob he calls a brother to go home. He seems to already be 110% done with this party.

"Well then...interesting couple." He snickers as he takes a pictures of the angered Norman and the creeped out Investigator. He also takes some pictures of the drunk Vampire hunter being a little too friendly with the veteran. He smirks, he didn't know Alastair was such an intimate drunk.

He snaps a couple more photos that he is sure his brother would appreciate before he feels a hand hesitantly grab his arm. He turns around and makes eye contact with the furious mafioso before he's dragged outside near the edge of town.

The Janitor winces as the mafioso squeezes his arm tightly enough to bruise and backs him up against a tree. He slowly looks up to mafioso's face with wide eyes as he so desperately tries to conceal his fear. The janitor begins to splutter and shake out of fear for his life.

"L-look c-carter and...I-i was...Itwasnothingiswearididn'tmeantotouchyouIju-" He's interrupted by the mafioso crashing his lips into his and realizes that this is the first time he's submitted to a kiss with him. Quinn. He's submitting to sweet innocent Quinn because he fears for his life. The embarrassing thoughts make a little rage bubble deep inside him.

The mafioso pulls away and bites his lip. "I'm still mad at you but...I-i...I came to apologize for threatening to hurt you. I just want you to know that I love you, and I'd never want to hurt you and I'd never let anyone hurt you. It's just...sometimes I lose it and...I have trouble coming back to my senses." He gazes into the Janitor's eyes and blushes at the fear and anger he sees swimming in his green seas.

"I-i...I understand." He says mutedly, what fuck is he supposed to say? This has never happened with anyone other than his Father.

"I also...I want you to be nicer to me! I did have complicated feelings for Mr.Feliciano but...I got over them once we got more...intimate." he looks at the ground then forces himself to look back at the janitor. "It's just the reason I was so mad it because you were so mean to me and you refused to listen and understand me! I-i'm...fragile and I'd like you to be more gentle with me! Both during sex and just being together! Please?" Quinn demands as he stares at the janitor with a quivering lip.

"U-uh." The janitor mutters as he stares at the mafioso in disbelief. The mafioso glares at his dumbfounded expression, why was he acting like such an idiot? It can't be that hard to treat him more like a human being and not just the family mutt.

"Frederick!" He shouts, "Please." He desperately begs as he's close to tears.

"Y-yeah! A-alright...Yes!" He clears his throat then regains his usual confidence. "I can do that." He gives Quinn a smug smirk but yelps when the mafioso attacks him with a hug.

"Thank you Frederick!" The mafioso starts sobbing. "I-i love you so much!" Frederick returns the hug and awkwardly pats the emotionally confused mafioso on the back.

"Hey..Stop the waterworks. It's alright." He says as he gently breaks the hug and wipes away his tears.

"Y-yes s-sir! S-sorry...It's just...After the Maxwell left me I was so sad and now that I'm with you i-i feel...I feel happy! Everything isn't a painful struggles and the void inside me is not as big...I-i...I love you so much!" He tries to go in to smother the janitor, but he's gently pushed away. This just went from terrifying to sappy very quickly.

"Hey...How about we stop the chit chat and express how much we love each other more..Psychically? How does that sound?" He suggest seductively, trying his best to hide how awkward he felt right then. It's just easier to gently fuck the mafioso and hopefully things would be much better afterwards. He looks around making sure no one is lurking around in the shadows like his pervy twin brother.

"H-huh? O-okay?" The mafioso tilts his head innocently, he had no clue what Frederick ment but it's his Frederick, and he promised to be more gentle with him so they could both enjoy whatever he wanted to do with him.

"Aw, Quinn... you're so fucking sweet and innocent." he says as he licks his lips and switches their positions so the mafioso's pinned against the tree. Quinn eyes him warily and begins to struggle.

"F-freddy...S-sir i-i" he chokes out as he shrinks away from the janitors green eyes that were illuminated with lust.

"Don't worry I promise I'll be gentle." frederick crashes his lips into the mafioso's, leaving no room for him to breathe, capturing him in a breathless kiss. The janitor starts to unbutton Quinn's plaid shirt and starts to move towards the growing bulge in his pants until he hears a high pitched gasp behind him. He whips his head around and grimaces as he sees Pierrot staring at the two of them with horrified expression and tears ruining their clown makeup.

"F-freddy? W-what are you doing?"


	6. The Tragedy of The Janitor and His Two "Lovers"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janitor does shit; gets hit. Jester suffers a little too.

"F-freddy? W-what are you doing?" The Jester asks close to tears. Fucking shit, the janitor thought, but he remains calm. He could play this off, he just has to play his cards right and keep the mafioso distracted. He lets the mafioso go and quickly runs towards the crying jester and dries their tears witch his sweater sleeve.

"S-shhhh..." he whispers gently to the sobbing jester, "It's alright.." They push him away and start wiping their tears.

"N-no...it's not! I thought you promised not to do this again...You promised!" They shout suddenly getting angry.

"W-what's going on, Frederick?" The mafioso stutters out as he buttons up his shirt, his face flushed with embarrassment. He walks down next to him and tilts his head at the crying jester. "Oh! Isn't this that jester? They look so nice." he exclaims smiling then frowns. "Why are they crying?"

"Shhh! Not now! Just go stand back over there while I handle them!" he whispers back aggressively then gently squeezes the jester's shoulders. "Pierrot, I'm sorry but i'll explain this to you later." He mutters to them in a gentle voice.

"B-but! W-why!" they sob harder. "Isn't that Quinn? Did you leave me for Quinn? Did I do something wrong?" their makeup is completely ruined at this point, their white powdery face now mixing with their black mascara dying their tears a dreary, grey.

"S-shhh...please. I swear I'll talk to you later but please I can't have you make a scene in front of Quinn right now. I can take you home in a bit okay?" He grows more desperate as he fearfully glances at the mafioso who is watching with wide eyes. "Please don't do this right now."

"N-no! I won't!" they get angry and moves the janitor aside. "And he deserves to know!" they exclaim inching closer to Quinn with a pouty face. Quinn stares down at them and blushes at their state of distress, to him it is very cute.

"U-umm...Deserve to know what little girl?" he stops to think then smiles, she must have a little crush on Freddy, too bad Quinn doesn't feel like sharing. " Look, Freddie and I have been together for a while now. I Understand that you may have a cute little crush on him and I am sorry to break your heart." He has no idea what's really going on, to the janitor's relief.

"I'm no little girl!" the jester shouts angrily, like a child throwing a tantrum. "And Freddy is my-" the janitor covers the jester's mouth.

"S-shhh... Please! Here I'll take you home okay?" he holds the struggling jester to his chest he slowly leads them away from the mafioso. Quinn stares at the couple and can't help the jealousy that began to claw at his chest.

"Frederick? Who is that little girl to you?" He asks in a demanding tone, jealousy seeping into his words. "Why are you...holding her like that?" Quinn narrows his eyes and bites his lips, trying to conceal the jealousy building up every moment he spends touching that girl.

"Oh the jester prefer they...and they are just confused right now so I'm helping them." he lies as he desperately tries to get the jester to calm down. "A Little delusional too but I got it handled." He lets them go with a yelp once the jester bites his hand and pushes him away.

"Stop it! Why didn't he know about me!" they shout angrily and turned to Quinn. "Why did you cheat on me!"

"What?... Is sh-...are they delusional?" Quinn asks with a slightly murderous edge in his tone. "I don't take kindly to people who hurt and lie about Frederick." he crouches down so he's closer to the jester's height, his voice low and intimidating.

The jester backs away, their eyes going wide in fear. "B-but...h-he...he cheated on me! We have been together for 5 years and suddenly he cheats on me!" They start crying again, "What did I do wrong? I swear I am not delusional! I know he loves me!" They scream pathetically and begin to sob even harder.

"Don't accuse Frederick of doing something like that unless you mean it little clown. Why don't you listen to him and go home already." " he says growing angrier by the minute. "Don't you realize he's mine and will always be mine!" he shouts, his jealousy reaching a peak as he roughly grabs the jester's arm. The jester squeaks at the sudden hostility in the mafioso's voice.

"I-i...h-he's...been with me longer...Freddy! Tell him!" they shout in desperation as the mafioso tightens his grip on their arm. Frederick quickly push the mafioso hard enough for him to fall and let go of the jester, he then holds the jester close as he rubs their bruised arm.

"Hey, Stay the fuck away from Pierrot" he shouts defensively as he holds the crying jester to his chest. "You fucking psycho, What the hell has gotten into you!" his voice wavers once he sees the mafioso's face, and he realizes he fucked up.

"H-huh?" the mafioso stares dumbfounded at the couple with pain evident in his eyes. "D-did I do something wrong sir? I-i just...I don't like the way you are touching that..." the mafioso desperately tries to bite back his rage and jealousy. "W-why are you holding it so closely?" he asks a bit more gently. The janitor looks down at the jester and strokes their hair, he realizes that is a mistake when the mafioso gives the jester a deadly glare.

"Tell the jester they are delusional and let them go, please. I do like you touching it." he slowly stands up and imagines, with sick pleasure, himself holding the jester off the ground and watching them dangle as they struggle for air.

"Quinn you need to calm the fuck down before I leave you right now." he answers back with his own hostility. "I swear you mood swings more severe than an angsty teenager." The janitor seems to speak from experience.

"I said...Let them go before I do... something I might regret, sir." he grits in a dangerously calm out as his hands twitch, begging to grab his gun and take them both out. The jester for stealing the janitor away from him, the janitor for even thinking about leaving him for someone else. The jester squeaks at his threat, and the janitor hides them behind his back.

"Look. You will not lay a finger on Pierrot or we are done. Do not fucking test me either because I am dead serious." he narrows his eyes at the now fearful mafioso. "Pierrot and I are just very good friends and I've known them longer than I've known you. You hear that, we are just childhood friends. Now, get your panties out your ass and stop being a jealous bitch, okay?" Pierrot holds onto him tighter once he says they are 'just friends'. The janitor gives them a reassuring squeeze back hoping they would play along and not get themselves killed.

"J-jealous...I-i'm not...I-i'm not jealous..." Quinn mutters to himself as he buries his faces in his hands. "I-i just..I don't like you being with anyone that isn't me. It makes me... hostile." he peeks through his fingers, watching the janitor hold the jester like that is destroying him.

"I-i wanna go home Freddy..." the jester mutters fearfully as they hold on tightly to the him. The janitor warily eyes the mafioso as he has an existential crisis. Did his threat work or did he figure this out and is shaking with rage? What is his issue?

"I will clown piece. Let me deal with him first than I will take you home and we can cuddle okay?" he mutters gently to Pierrot and the mafioso finally goes off, taking out his gun and pointing it at the couple.

"Are you cheating on me!" the mafioso screams, tears welling up in his eyes as he shakes with anger and grief. The janitor protectively holds the jester even closer, his eyes wide with fear.

"Q-quinn please...Put that gun down..." he mutters in a kind and gentle tone, the same one would use with a child.

"Answer my fucking question!" he screams as his gun shakes in his hands and tears run down his face.

Frederick takes in a deep breathe, "I-i...I did...but Quinn. I know it was bad but please don't hurt anyone because you're jealous. Just please forgive me and don't hurt Pierrot." The mafioso moves the gun down and holds his palm to his forehead in aggravation. He gags, the stress making him sick then he swallows and looks back at the couple with hate swimming in his black eyes.

"You care about Pierrot a whole lot don't you?" he asks spitefully, spitting out the jesters name as if it was poison in his mouth.

"Yes, Quinn. I love and care about them! They are family to me...They are...Just please don't hurt them. The janitor begs and stares into the mafioso dull voids for eyes. A murderous glint suddenly sets them ablaze as Quinn's eye twitches with annoyance, the janitor knows he fucked up. He definitely fucked up.

"Okay...I'll forgive you..." he violently pushes the janitor to the side and grabs a handful of the jester's hair into his hands. He pulls their head back to hold their neck at a painful angle as he holds the gun up to their temple. The janitor stumbles to the ground and his eyes widen with fear at the Jester's pained squeaks.

"Pierrot!...." he bites his lips. "H-hey...I thought you said you will forgive me and that you would let them go!" he shouts with tears in his eyes.

"Freddy, tell me you love me." the mafioso says quickly, ignoring the jester's pained shrieks and the janitor's protest.

"I-i love you." The Janitor mumbles quickly and Quinn just painfully jerks the jester's head.

"Say you love me and will stay with me forever and mean it." the mafioso in a eerily calm voice as he looks confidently upon the writhing jester and the sobbing janitor.

"Please! I love you and I will stay with you forever! I'll never leave and hurt you ever again just please let Pierrot go! Please!" the Janitor sobs shamefully as he begs under the mafioso's cold glare. "Please!"

The mafioso eyes narrow at the janitor. "I don't believe you." he mutters as he shoots the jester's shoulder, they howl in pain and writhe in his iron grasp.

"Shit! Please! I said what you wanted! What more do you want me to say!" he panics and covers his ears as he cannot endure the Jester's pained screaming. The mafioso shoots through the Jester's other shoulder and they screech out even louder this time. The janitor starts crying, this is too much.

"Please! Please! Stop hurting them!" he bows in front of the mafioso on his knees, "I-i...Please don't hurt them...Please I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry I'm sorry! How many more times do I need to say it! I'll do anything, please!" the mafioso listens to the janitor and jesters screams, they act like they were in so much pain, but this is nothing compared to what he's been put through. It's nothing compared to what the Janitor and the mafia has put him through. The mafioso narrows his eyes and shoots right through the jester's skull and drops them lazily onto the ground like a rag doll.

He watches with sadistic amusement as the Janitor stares at the sad clowns limp, twitching body in disbelief. A chilling breeze blows by as silence fills the night sky, the moon gracefully illuminates the gory scene.

"I don't forgive you." the mafioso finally breaks the grim silence as he wipes the jester's blood off his gun with a tissue he has in the pocket of his flannel. The janitor scrambles up to the jester's limp body and holds it close to his own, as if his body heat and tears would bring them back.

"O-oh...O-oh...god..Pierrot i-i..." they chokes out as they sob and stain the godfather's sweater vest with the clowns blood. "P-please...Clown Piece...I-i...I-i'm s-so sorry..." The mafioso just silently watches the pathetic display with thinning patience.

This continues on for several minutes until Quinn crouches down next the Janitor and wipes the tears of his lovers face. The janitor immediately swats his hand away and shrieks, "Don't you fucking touch me you psycho!" Quinn looks down at his hand with an unreadable expression, the kind of expression a child would wear after being told his abusive mother died and without really understanding the weight of the situation he jumps for joy. It is eerie and at the same time almost innocent. Almost.

"But...I got rid of the clown so we can be together now. We can be happy Frederick." the mafioso scoots closer to the Janitor. "You know," he fiddles with the buttons on his flannel nervously. "We can finish what we were doing earlier if that will make you feel better" Quinn says almost seductively as he leans in close for kiss, but the janitor reels back and punches him in his nose.

Quinn flinches back and holds his bruised nose that was dripping with blood, a strange emotion swimming in his empty, black eyes. The janitor jumps and his eyes widen with fear once those black eyes fix on him. He let's go of the jester's body as the mafioso slowly stands up and walks toward him with a merciless glare.

The janitor scurries backwards, but in his desperate attempts, backs himself against a tree. Shit. Shit. Shit, is all he can think. He glances behind himself, "N-no...O-oh...g-god....N-no..." he splutters in hysterics as Quinn pins him against the tree leaving no room to escape. Oh god, look what he did to Pierrot, all he that runs through his head are regrets as he curses his own stupidity.

The mafioso reaches his hand out, in another, more aggressive, attempt to calm the janitor. All he wants is to calm down the hysterical man, he already justified his reason for killing the clown but if Frederick was struggling, Quinn has made a vow to always be there for him. No matter how much pain the janitor would inflict on him, he will be there for him and he will love him for it.

"Do. Not. Push. Me. Away." Quinn mutters as he cups the janitor's face and wipes his tears away with his thumbs, "I just wanted to show you how much I love you! Even if you did something that-," Quinn pauses and his anger sudden flares as his voice becomes a dangerous whisper, "despicable...I-i...I-i just..." He stops himself and buries his face in his hands. "How could you do this to me!" screams the mafioso, his sudden mood swing frightening the janitor even more. This kid's not alright.

"P-please...Calm down, Quinn!...J-just...D-don't...Don't do this please! I'm so sorry!" he pleads which earns him a loud slap across the face. His cheek stings and more tears rapidly roll down his face as his eyes fix back onto the furious mafioso.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your...y-your...your bullshit." Quinn grabs at his own hair and pulls painfully hard, the pain he is causing himself just continues to scares Frederick out of his wits. This kid's definitely not alright.

"Q-quinn...P-please i-" he is slapped again so he just bits his lip and prays for the torture to be over quickly. He prays even harder to make it out alive.

"I told you to shut your fucking mouth!" screams the mafioso in hesterics, tears streaking his face. "Why? Why did you do that to me? Why do you use me to cheat on that pathetic little Clown? Don't You love me? Was I not enough for you? Did you just use me a you little fuck toy? Did you love them more than me? DId you ever love me?" the mafioso's shouts out his questions too quickly, they just melt like butter through the janitor's ears. The janitor stares on at the mafioso's sudden mental break down in horror, he did not expect anything like this. If anything he expected him to just kill both of them an be done, but this, this is much worse.

"Answer me!" he grits out through his teeth as he gets close enough to the janitor so that both their noses are touching. "Did you love that bitch more than me?"

"I-i n-no! I-i love you so much! I-i...actually." The janitor's anger flares and he stops pretending. "F-fuck you! I-i loved Pierrot much more than I ever could think of loving you! I never even loved you anyway! I was just using you as a cum dump becaus you were gullible enough to do anything I ordered you to!" The janitor didn't know what came over him, perhaps it was the way he so rudely insulted Pierrot or maybe it was just his pride, but he continues on with a sneer on his face. "You are so disgusting or desperate you didn't care how hard I beat to you! You always came running back like a little slut willing to get attention from anyone who bats an eye at you!" he pushes Quinn away from him and takes a more bold stance in front of the dumbfounded mafioso.

"I don't love you, The rest of the mafia hasn't and never will love you, that investigator bitch never fucking loved you, and I am sure as hell my father will never and never has ever loved you! Just give it up! No one cares about how damaged you are or about you stupid family issues!" the janitor clenches his fist as he seethes with anger and contiues, "Aw? Did your mother hit you? Did she yell at you? Are you gonna tell that sob story to everyone you meet because I know you were pretty damn ecstatic when she died! You can't make excuses because I know you balled your eyes out when your pathetic father died! You are such a disgusting monster!" The janitor is on a role, he was going to completely destroy the mafioso self-confidence, but it his turn to stare in disbelief as the mafioso buries his face into his hands and lets out an agonized scream. The boy had completely lost his mind, the pure agony that weighted the mafioso's scream brought chills down the janitor's spine. Was that too much, did he already break him? It was a bit of a low blow to mention his mother and father. He shakes his head, he deserves it for what he did to his Perrot. The psycho tortured them and forced him to watch. The bastard deserved every bit of emotional torture he's been through, especially the abuse inflicted on him by his own mother and the godfather.

"You're such a disgusting baby. I'm fucking leaving you and I never want to see your stupid face. I'm gonna make my father disown your for this shit because you don't deserve to be anyone's son." Frederick straightens up and turns away from the mafioso. He is going to let the town find Pierrot's body the next morning and his father might get him lynched for this. He deserved it, the bastard deserves it. "Wallow in your own goddamn self-pity, I'm leaving." The janitor spares one more glance at the mafioso as his screaming dies down, he knows he fucked up ones the mafioso's scream stops and he peeks through his fingers, an unhinged and furious glint lighting up his dull eyes, and tackles him to the ground.

"W-what t-the!" Frederick screams as he lands painfully with a thud. Quinn, suddenly turning savage, roughly attempts to grab hold of him and keep him pinned but he rolls and kicks at him to get him off. "G-get o-off!" he grunts but Quinn doesn't listen and the struggle against the savage boy continues. The janitor raises his fist to punch the mafioso, but being rather skilled at hand to hand, he grabs his hand and turn and pins his body so frightened emerald clashed against blazing black orbs. For a while, all they hear is their own heavy breathing as they stare deeply into each other's eyes, thoughts of death, regret, and devastation running through both of their heads.

The janitor becomes hysterical, his sentences incoherent and pained as he pleads, "F-fuck...P-please please please please Quinn!" Tears sting the mafioso's eyes as he opens his mouth to respond, however, he lets out a frustrated cry and scrambled to dig his fingers into the frightened man's neck, effectively drawing blood and silencing the janitor.

Frederick desperately struggles against the hands that are painfully digging into his neck and cutting off his air supply. "S-stop!" he chokes out but Quinn just tightens his grip, all he could do is choke and silently pray for god to have mercy on his soul.

It takes three agonizing minutes for the janitor to stop struggling as his body goes completely limp. Bringing up his bloody hands to his eyes, he rubs them, tired from all his sobbing and his throat hoarse from his screaming.

After he drifts out of the haze of his mental breakdown he notices that he is alone and straddling the Jailor outside of the party. Quinn yelps when he is brought back to reality and realizes Frederick isn't breathing. He stares horrified into the janitor's now dull green eyes and touches his bruised and bloody neck. While he is rubbing the tender flesh he notices the blood on his hands and he jumps off of him when he notices, even more, blood staining his favorite flannel.

He notices the jester's body, and it takes a few seconds for memories of what happened to hit him like a freight train. Quinn lets out a strangled sob, "W-what...W-why? Why did this happen to me..." he looks over at the janitor and jester's bodies in hope to receive a reply. He waits for a reply, then hangs his head, "I have never done anything to deserve anyone's love anyway." he says as he ruffles the janitor's hair. "Not your father's, My mother's, Maxwell's, or...yours." He shuts the janitor's eyes with tears in his own. " It was like, no matter how hard I would try...it just...slips through my fingers. I'm so goddamn pathetic...aren't I?" he lets out a shaky laugh.

Through his tears, the mafioso spots the gun he dropped near the tree and gleefully scrambles toward it. Finally, this is his way out of the self hatred, the pain, and his suffering. It will finally all be over and he could be happy again. Well, again isn't the correct term, Quinn knows he hasn't experienced true happiness. He looks down the barrel of the gun and wonders if he will see his mother and father in the afterlife, if there is an afterlife. He lets out a shaky breath and raises the gun to his head, taking one glance at the bloodbath before him until his eyes fall on Frederick's body.

"You...You could've pretended...just a little longer. I would've appreciated that, sir." He mutters with a broken smile on his face, and he pulls the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! This story has finally finished! I am writing an Exe/Jester drabble for shipping confessions right now but and I will post it tomorrow or something. I might either right about Norman/Maxwell, The Vamp hunter and the Veteran, or make just some funny drabble about the exe, witch, and jester. I dunno lolz. You tell me what you want me to write.


End file.
